1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplicative adjustment provision at an ink feed remote control device for printing machines.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A multiplicative adjustment provision at an ink feed remote control device is known from the journal Roland Nachrichten, No. 40 (1979).
It is disadvantageous in the system taught that the multiplicative adjustment provision is provided as a self-contained unit and therefore results in an expensive device.
Also a control provision for a remote control of an ink feed at printing machines has been found (DD file docket WP B 41f/ 220 346), which comprises for the adjustment of the unsteady course of the position of the ductor knife support elements to the steady function of the ductor knife support line upon surpassing of predetermined limiting values, motor control units and a servo system actuating the ductor knife support elements, which servo system comprises a servo drive and set point providing unit, as well as a control system provided at its input and output side with multiplexers, where a single motor control unit, a process control unit coordinating in sequence at the input and output side the motor control unit successively to the servo systems and a difference forming unit connected with its input to the input multiplexer, connected with its input and output to the process control and connected with its output to a computing circuit preceding the motor control unit are forming the control system.
The provision is not provided for either the additive or the multiplicative adjustment at ink feed remote control units.